


short jants in the time before in the aftermath and in between

by Celstese



Series: vampires [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Blunt, Canon Compliant, Conspiracy Theories, Dialogue, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Short pieces about the life of Valerie and the people who surround her as well and people she hasn't met  .





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089346) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



I took a seat and sat next to my wife who was painting .

" What you painting ? " i asked .

" My childhood home Adolf "

" Hey Judith ? "

" Yeah ? "

" Edmond sent as a letter . Hes getting married . He invited us ."

" So who's gonna be Mrs Nightingale?"

" Some girl named Valerie . "

" Where going . I wont miss this "


	2. our private life is subject to investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa confronts Adolf

" What did i do i do ? " i shouted as Pippa Harris strangled me .

" You cheated on my best friend ! You said you weren't married Adolf Tricklebank ! " shouted her.

" How did you know ? "

" I saw you ! " she yelled . 

" You where wearing a ring you cheater ! "


	3. I know this love of mine will never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolf and Valerie listen to some new music from across the pond

" Who the fuck is this Adolf ? " asked Valerie .

" Some band called the Beatles . I brought their record from Europe with me . "

" I don't need romance . I have you . "


	4. hear me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the public thought about what happend to Serena .

There had been many theories about how she had been murdered . Peter black thought it had been the lizard people . Only Renee Guriad believed him . 

Felicity Gibson though it might be gang related . She was wrong . The only person who was right was Jo King .

" I think its vampires . "

" Please tell me your joking Alice " 

" Of course i am Sara . Do you think im stupid ? "


	5. reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question will be asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set sometime after the strange life of Astra Haines

" Hey Astra ? " asked Cain to me sounding a little scared .

" Yeah ? " I asked him with curiosity .

" Do you regret meeting me ? " he asked scarcely .

" Of course not . Since ive meet you ive met so many new people . Who cares if some tried to kill me ? Ive grown as a person and i'm better than before . I wouldn't miss this for the world . " i smiled as I said this .

" Really ? "

" Really . "

We both smiled this time .


	6. sweet cadaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena causes her brother to feel uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied semi nudity

" Do you like it big brother ? " i asked gesturing to what i was wearing .

" Helena ! " he said blushing .

I moved towards him and said " Whats wrong ? Do I not look pretty enough ? Does it not look good on me ? " 

" Nothings wrong of course your pretty and it looks great on you but your my sister . " 

I glared and said " We've seen each other naked before . Whats the big deal ? "


End file.
